


A Compilation of Thoughts

by smollburrito



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollburrito/pseuds/smollburrito
Summary: "Okay, I guess I brought this upon myself. I'll admit that I probably shouldn't have attacked Momoi, but she's a little conniving devil! Had she not provoked me I wouldn't have attacked. I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH AHOMINE."A compilation of journal entries following the high school life of Ren Nase, who to put it simply is really weird and slightly rude.





	A Compilation of Thoughts

Day One: Sunday, September 22  
Counselor-sensei ‘suggested’ (demanded) that I keep a journal for the rest of the school year “to express my feelings and let out any pent up frustration.” I despise that woman.  
Okay, I guess I brought this upon myself. I’ll admit that I probably shouldn’t have attacked Momoi, but she’s a little conniving devil!!! Had she not provoked me I wouldn’t have attacked. I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH AHOMINE.

 

Day Two: Monday, September 23  
Counselor-sensei “suggested” (she is a strict hulk stuck in a tiny kawaii body) I go up to Momoi and apologize. I refused. Counselor-sensei threatened to give me a month of detention. She truly is wicked.

 

Day Three: Tuesday, September 24  
I walked up to Momoi, she looked at me with that devil face of hers and said “Hi, Rin-chan!” in a way to cheery tone. I walked away without a word. I hope she falls in a deep hole.

 

Day Four: Wednesday, September 25  
Counselor-sensei is a woman of her word. She gave me the choice between a month of detention or spend the week helping the basketball team like a manager. She thinks she’s sneaky. I chose the month of detentions.

 

Day Five: Thursday, September 26  
Walked home from school after detention. Ahomine was waiting for me at the gate. I tried to walk away but the baka saw me. He tried to walk me home before I shouted fire and ran. He was too stunned to do anything.

 

Day Six: Friday, September 27  
Met some thugs in detention today. They aren’t that bad of people and their music is pretty bad ass too. I’m inspired to join a gang and fuck someone up.

 

Day Seven: Saturday, September 28  
Had an awkward “why don’t you have a boyfriend” conversation with my parents. Mom suggested I date “the nice Aomine boy from across the street.” I had to try my hardest to refrain from yelling at her. Instead I lied and said I was a lesbian.

 

Day Eight: Sunday, September 29  
My onii-chan tried to convince me to go out with him to go “check out chicks” today. I slapped him upside the head. Mom and Dad were able to tell I was lying but he is obviously the stupid one of the family.

 

Day Nine: Monday, September 30  
Counselor-sensei if you are reading this, I will not stop calling you counselor-sensei. In other news, my uterus is killing me and I need some chocolate now or I might will explode.

 

Day Ten: Tuesday, October 1  
Counselor-sensei Mikoyan-sensei yelled at me for writing stupid things. (I think she’s just angry that I've called her wicked) In other news, I've been switched out of detention because “It’s not helping me solve my issues.” I think Mikoyan-sensei is just jealous that the detention kids accepted me as one of their own. Now I’m being forced to help out the basketball club… I start tomorrow, wondering on whether or not I should try skipping.

 

Day Eleven: Wednesday, October 2  
Apparently Harasawa-sensei is a friend of my dad. This information will come in handy, I’ve already managed to get him to agree that Momoi and Ahomine shouldn’t step closer than five feet from me.

 

Day Twelve: Thursday, October 3  
Momoi is annoying, Ahomine is only coming to practice because I’m here, and Imayoshi-kun is a cool sempai. (And a very handsome one at that too)

 

Day Thirteen: Friday, October 4  
I almost died at lunch by choking on some melonpan. Ahomine slapped my back and saved me. I still refuse to go on a date with him.

 

Day Fourteen: Saturday, October 5  
Weekends are fun, I went with Kei-kun and Saki-chan, to karaoke today. Kei-kun is too good of a singer. Even Saki-chan is good for how shy that girl is. I sound like a dying seal on steroids. We went out for crepes afterwards and I almost expected Saki-chan to confess her love for me after I saved her crepe from falling onto the dirty ground.

 

Day Fifteen: Sunday, October 6  
Mom and Dad invited the Aomine family over for dinner, Ahomine wouldn’t stop staring at my boobs. He’s a pig that’ll stare at anything C-cup or bigger. (Joke’s on him, I have a B-cup! I just wear a push up bra... my mom buys them! Not me!)

 

Day Sixteen: Monday, October 7  
Imayoshi-kun asked me out on a study date. I was about to say yes when Ahomine challenged him to a one on one. Not gonna lie, seeing two guys at it for me was pretty damn cool.

 

Day Seventeen: Tuesday, October 8  
Mikoyan-sensei, what else do you want.. I’ve agreed to be the basketball manager for the rest of the year and I’ve been nice to Momoi during this time, I’ve even began walking home with Ahomine! WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY!!!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!!! I DON’T NEED TO HAVE THREE SESSIONS A WEEK WITH YOU!!! MUCH LESS GROUP SESSIONS WITH MOMOI!! I have a two weeks to convince you this is a bad idea and I will!!! My life is more stable than a rock!

 

Day Eighteen: Wednesday, October 9  
Wakamatsu told me to go fetch Ahomine for basketball practice. When asked why I should do it he said “You’re his girlfriend and our manager, it’s your job.” Almost passed out from the anger. That punk was lucky I’m on Mikoyan-sensei’s watch list or he would have been in a scraps I feed to the crows in my backyard. (okay, there aren't crows in my backyard.. but if there were he'd be in the scraps I'd feed to them)

 

Day Nineteen: Thursday, October 10  
Ahomine spends a lot of time on the roof. Harasawa-sensei sent me up to get him (he’s lucky that I need to be on his good side) Ahomine offered to let me ditch with him, I agreed. Basketball is boring (he said the same thing). I asked him why he played and he just grunted… like a Neanderthal. He called me, Ren-chan… I laughed it off, trying to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach, and we watched the clouds go by before Imayoshi-kun came looking for us. Awkward..  
I’ve got to admit though, Ahomine is not that bad.

 

Day Twenty: Friday, October 11  
Kei-kun confessed to me at lunch. How was I even supposed to respond to this… He's been my best friend since we were 5… I agreed to go on a date tomorrow. Saki-chan teased me for the rest of lunch.

 

Day Twenty-One: Saturday, October 12  
Kei kissed me.


End file.
